Abandoned Asylum Hospital
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The EoH's trial has begun, and the 10 girls need to complete it in order to escape as to what seems to be a horrifying setting amongst them. Along their way, they will encountered rooms in which one of them need to complete in order to move closer to the light. How will the EoH get on? Read this fanfic to find out. Rated T for the horrifying setting throughout the fic. MUST-READ.
1. Chapter 1: The Sudden Knockout

**NOTE:** As many of you guys won't know, I've decided to just scrap the character section idea and just go along the route of suprising you all instead on which characters are going to be this fanfic. That's all, and enjoy this fanfic guys.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sudden Knockout

It was a sunny day in Equestria, ponies were doing their usual route of schedulizing their day according to plan. Ponyville, being the underdog to Canterlot in terms of the word 'Busy' was mediocre at best. A few ponies were in the market place going to buy their stuff, mainly food to feed on. But that was about it for them, yet. In the crystal-looking library, Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike the Dragon were reading one of the many books that was accompied there. She had in no time to read all of them and say they were an excellent source of material, she just liked reading books, of course. A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash came in, looking enthusiastic that Pinkie had something planned for the 6 ponies (Not counting the other 4 non-pony members of the EoH, that's gonna be later featured in the fanfic), in which Twilight stopped ready and turn her eyes towards the energetic blue pony.

"Twilight". Rainbow said. "You won't believe what Pinkie Pie is having right now".

"What? What?". The studious replied, checking twice to make sure.

"Come, and you'll see".

"It better be something worth the effort of coming". Spike replied.

"Yeah, yeah. If you wanna, why don't you come with me to SugarCube Corner".

Not long afer, the studious thought about what her other best friend had in store for her and the others, slowly turning curious and putting her book away. She looked in Rainbow's direction and shouted for her to wait up, which she kindly opted.

"This is going to be something sweet, I just know it". Spike ran to the two ponies, leaving his book behind to lay on the floor.

* * *

In SugarCube Corner...

"Welcome! Welcome!". Pinkie greeted, her 5 other pony pals there with her.

"It was such an honour, Pinkie". Fluttershy responded.

"Yeah, just like old times". Rainbow replied.

"Yep". Applejack nodded.

"Let's see how this one turns out". Rarity spoke.

"It sure is going to turn out magnificently well, my dear besties. Here, have some cake. It's not poisonous or anything. Just cake".

"Thanks". Most of the girls replied, taking a slice of cake each and finding a table to eat it on. Pinkie's secret ingridient was always cheering ponies up, whether it was her best friends or not. Whether the ponies were in their darkest moments. It would always cure the problem with Pinkie Pie's parties. After a few moments of talking. Pinkie started to scent that the ventilation was getting a bit too hot, so she opened the windows and door.

"How in the hay is it getting so hot in here?". Applejack asked.

"Uhhhh...just gimme a minute, girls". Pinkie slightly panicked quietly, trying her hardest to let some cool air in the shop.

"Pinkie, what are you trying to do?". Twilight asked.

she needed answers. Wasn't that always the case with stuidous ponies like her, for her fellow party pony best friend to help her other best friends get some cooler air.

"I'm trying to let you girls breathe more cooler air in". She answered, slightly panicking some more. "The ventilation's shafted...I mean, jammed".

"Then why don't we all go outside?".

"I'm not even going to the good bit yet, and I think the forcast said rain soon".

"Then what...".

Just then, as soon as Twilight spoke her next words, the ventilation made some weird noise and let out some gas, gas that wasn't good news. It was knockout gas and it soon spread all over the shop, knocking all 6 ponies and Spike to the gloor, all unconcious.

* * *

A few hours later, Twilight woke up in what seemed to be a radically different setting that what she used to have imagined. She was now in her EqG form and had no idea where she was. She tried looking at the enviroment at her in to what seemed to be an abandoned asylum hospital-like setting. Her nerves quickly grew scared and she, herslef was too, getting scared. She stood up, knowing where to go from her position.

"What is this place?". She asked to herself, having no idea what to do.

She had no idea what to do next. I guess looking for her pony friends was going to be task, and that she wasn't going to prepare for what was coming next. The EoH's ultimate trial has begun.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the EoH's ultimate trial has begun, how will this one turn out? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial Begins

Chapter 2: The Trial Begins

"What is this place?". Twilight said to herself.

She didn't know what to do, where to go, or how she got here after being knocked out by the gas. But she had to find a way out of this stituation if she was going to survive. She continued looking at the horrific enviroment around her and even grew disgusted at one point. She was in a square room, all accompied by dark draw distance, nothing but the door infront of her. All was left for her was to go to said door and put her fingers on said door, thus slightly opening it. Her nerves combined with her curiousity could never get to the better of her, being the leader of the EoH after all. She began to wonder if she was the only one who got sucked into this mess a few moments later.

"Am I the only one here?". She asked to herself.

Guess there wasn't any other option than to just walk some more into the dark, shabby building. After a few minutes of daring to step forward, she began to wonder if Pinkie sent her through all of this. But how? She dared not to blame her best friend for all of this, because after all, she's happy and cheery. She decided to walk forward, daring herself to do so. After a few minutes of walking, she heard a noise, wondering if it was just her, the enviroment or someone else. After that was accompied by a groan, followed by a stupidity line. Twilight had to press her ears on the wall that was closest to the sound, and thus it was someone else dragged into this crazy trial. She ran towards the sound, thinking it was another friend of hers. But it turned out to be Lola. But why? She had plans.

"Twilight!". Lola shouted in glee. "Guess you weren't the only one dragged into this".

"But...but how did you even get knocked out unconcious?".

"I was visiting Bugs as usual, when Des Skunk came over and threw a punch at me. Yeah, I know. He's back".

"Don't worry about a thing, Lola". The studious one protected. "We'll get out of here".

"But where is 'Out of here'?"

"I don't possibly know where to look".

"Shoot".

"Guess we'll have to work together, then".

"Better option, pal. Better option".

The two girls wander back into one of the many hallways that the building had to offer, disgusted and dumbfounded about how awful the place looked from their perspective. They decided to run and hope for the best. There, they bumped into many doors on the way, and Rainbow...wait what. Yep, Rainbow was there too, with Fluttershy crying in her arms, scared by the decor and the enviroment.

"What happened? Twilight, Lola". Rainbow asked, the girl knowing any clue how she got here.

"We dunno". Lola answered. "We just got sucked into this".

"And I thought you had plans"

"I did. Someone threw a punch at me and I woke up here".

"Who?".

"Des Skunk".

Rainbow was dumbfounded that the guy was back.

"Him again?! I thought we got rid of him, knicked him through a portal".

"This is bad". Fluttershy said through her tears".

"Easy, girl". The rainbow coloured haired girl patted Fluttershy on the head, gently. She wanted to treat her like she was protecting her, and so she was. Twilight thought about technology, and thinking that she and the other 3 would be out in no time. She whipped her phone out and started to call Spike (Whom was dragged back to the library in Equestria), but there was absolutly no signal what so ever. That triggered her to sigh and put her phone away in disbelief.

"I can't ring anybody". She delivered the bad news. "The signal's cut off, entirely".

"Then how would we know when the other 6 will be coming?". Rainbow asked, her words seemingly to make both Twilight and Lola suprised.

"Wait? Did you just say 'When the other 6 will be coming'?". The basketball themed girl asked.

"Sure, I did".

"Where are they?".

"I'm guessing they've got sucked into this too. I'm just guessing".

"Then we need to find them right away". Lola wanted to get this done so she could go back to Tune Land, but this had to be done first, so she couldn't, just yet. The 4 rushed to wherever Rainbow's direction took them (Which was luck-based on how she could find them), and took them no less than 30 minutes to find Applejack, Rarity, Smurfette, Vexy, Vanellope and finally Pinkie, staring at a sign on the wall.

"Girls!". Twilight shouted, getting their attention, but not their eye sight. "What is this place?...What is that?".

"It's a sign". Lola answered, vaguely.

"We know that". Rainbow replied.

"Hmmmm". Twilight stood forward, knowing what the sign said.

"Welcome, The Elements of Harmony. To go back to your home worlds, you must complete a series of trials all cupped into one, big trial. If you all do this correctly, a light will be shown indicating the way out. But for now, your in this for a reason".

Some of the 10 were still looking, mostly Vanellope and Pinkie. Twilight wondered what that meant, but they were officially in a big trial, so this had to be done in order for them to travel back to their home worlds. Most of the girls were ready, and some were not sure about this. Twilight opened the door and saw anothe room, filled with equipment. This would be able to indicate what they were made of, thus accepting the trial, only to go back to where they came from. All 10 walked in, the door shutting behind them, officially scaring Fluttershy some more, but the pink haired girl soon stopped crying and snapped out of it, because her turn was coming up next and she was listening to Twilight, quietly. Some even wondered if they will make it out at all, but they will have to find out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the trial has officially begun, starting with a room filled with equipment. How will the girls get on? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: To Seal A Deal

Chapter 3: To Seal A Deal

The girls still wondered and some grew disgusted about how the room looked, mainly Rarity. The first trial was amongst them and some even grew anxiety, even from adrenaline. They knew they had to asunder and work sperately, but by doing that, they woudln't know where one another would be going. They decided to stick together as a group of 10 best friends stuck in a abandoned asylun hospital and teamwork would be the right priority having already upgraded their abilities back at Canterlot Academy. Twilight soon noticed a note in her line of sight and grew curiousity from her nerves, destined to pick up the note. She did sp eventually and read it in her cautious way possible.

"Welcome to your frist trial, EoH. Here, some of you will be tested on resistence and decisions. If you pass, then the door oon the other side of the room will open. Good luck in your test". She read.

She put the note back on the table and looked towards the other 9, all of them urging not to do it, although it was required to see their other friends again. The group decided very tactically and thoughtfully about who should do this. In the end, they decided to pick Lola, Rarity, Applejack and Vexy as the first candidates,then deciding who should go first, which was a task in its own rights. Who should di it first? That was a trick question, even for all 10 girls. Within a few seconds of deciding, Lola stepped up and volunteered, thus finding a chair and pushed it to the side of the table, then sitting down.

"Good luck". Twilight whispered, making the basketball themed girl nervous and easy to forfeit.

"I'll try". She gulped, her nerves were kicking in, not before 2 items were revealed. It was a basketball and a piece of a friendship bracelet.

"Oh, I have to choose one". She thought.

She'd really like the basketball, but she couldn't help but like the piece more. She had a hard time choosing which one she would go for, which freaked her out inside. Basketball was always her number 1 sport, but friends were mildly more important.

"Hmmmmm". She thought again, trying to pick.

She decided in herself that she would choose the piece over her favourite sport, because friendship matters to her, even before mid 2013. Second up was Rarity, whom was calm and could do this without no hesitation. The 2 items were a sewing kit, and a spa kit, which confused her as well as resist choosing just one. A few moments have passed and still the purple haired girl found it hard to choose which one would suit her the best. She decided to take the sewing kit, because she couldn't think for more and making dresses was her hobby. Next up was Applejack, which she was given to option to take either a basket full of apples, or a barrel full of fresh apple cider. That made the southern farm girl question why she'd even sign up for this in the first place. Farming was always her thing, so choocing either apples or apple cider was difficult. After a few instance where she thought she had got it, she decided to take the barrel of apple cider because The Flim Flam brothers would sue her, maybe. Last up was Vexy, whom was given either a new wand or a voucher to see her favourite movie series, which it was easy for her to choose the wand because Smurfette smiled and learnt how to do magic with her. That triggered the door to open and the other 6 congratulating Lola, Rarity, Applejack and Vexy.

"C'mon, we'd better high-tail out of this section". Twilight said, making the 9 others to follow her.

They suddenly came to a hallway with a large length of wall, which luckily for them was not too close to the ceiling.

"Oh god". Lola dreaded. "How are we gonna get over this?".

"I have absolutly no idea". Vanellope answered.

"We need somthing to get over this wall. The note's nowhere to be seen too. That's odd, considering that this is a trial for us to handle".

"Strange, isn't it?". Vanellope replied.

"Is this part of the teamwork or what?". Applejack asked, which made Rainbow click her fingers, thus grabbing attention from the other 9.

"Maybe if we work together, we could get over this wall". She got it.

"And how do you think we could pull that off?". Rarity asked.

"Here". Rainbow let out her hands and turned towards the others. "Stand on my hands".

"Is it safe?". Twilight asked, over whether or not Rainbow's method was safe.

"Of course it's safe".

"Ok". The studious lifted her foot on Rainbow's hand, then lifted her other foot on her other hand. There, she lifted Twilight up until there was enough for the studious to struggle to get up on top and jump back down. The energetic girl soon orded to other girl to do so, one by one, until there was only her left, while her best friends were on the other side of the wall.

"You comin' or what?". Twilight asked.

"Comin'".

She had to make a perfect jump and grab the ledge, thus this handled perfect. She pushed herself up and got to the top of the wall, before jumping back down with the other girls.

"Who knew you could jump that high?". Fluttershy wowed.

"I dunno. Gymnastics maybe". Rainbow replied.

"C'mon". Twilight showed the way. "Let's move on".

All 9 girls shouted "Alright" before heading her way. Who knows what will be next for the EoH, they will have to find out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Lola, Vexy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow all showing what trials are made of and half of them still waiting to do their section. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Endurance Trial

Chapter 4: Endurance Trial

As the 10 girls were desperate to get out of this situation, half of them were going to be expect to take part in the trial: Twilight, Fluttershy, Vanellope, Smurfette and Pinkie. Who knew what the trial had in store for the 5, they will never know. After a few minutes of following Twilight, the 9 girls soon stopped in terms of the studious stopping, in the result of what seemed to be a recording studio. To add to the kicker, there was a note on the table. Twilight picked it up and read.

"I'm sure all of you have come this far and not yet accomplished this massive trial yet. It's not over yet as one of you will be going into that other room and face some serious endurance comments. To succeessfully endure that the person you've picked isn't bawling her eyes out, I reccommend you decided who the stronger member is".

She put down the paper and quickly the others turned on Applejack. But why? She already did her part.

"I call dibs on Aj". Rainbow quickly got out of the way.

"No way". Applejack replied. "I've already did my bit, on the first trial".

"It has to be someone who didn't do their part yet, so sorry Applejack".

"I understand".

"Now". Twilight disccussed in a group huddle. "Who should we send in? It cannot be Applejack, it cannot be Rainbow and it cannot be Lola".

"Well...". Lola replied. "It has to be someone who did get the suffer treatment and is brave enough to take it on".

"But, it's an endurance trial. You have to be super strong to pass". Smurfette required.

"I know it is, but I'm not that kind of girl". Twilight let down.

"People these days". The long-time smurf girl thought.

"Shall I do it?". Vanellope volunteered. "I haven't done my part yet, and I'll be perfect enough to be that strong".

"Nah". Vexy agreed.

"Why not?".

"Look, Van. I'll be that worried of you stepping foot into that room alone".

"But one of us has to do it, and only one of us". Rarity spoke.

"I'll be fine". Vanellope said, breaking away from the huddle. "It's not like a demon is gonna come out of nowhere now, is it?".

A few got lost of their words for a moment as they were trying not to upset their Equestrian friend who didn't got stuck into this unfortunate mess, they had to be precautious and fragile of non-fear events to get around this, and Vanellope volunteering herself to do the endurance trial was ok at best for the few of them.

"I trust you to do this trial, Vanellope". Twilight made her decision.

"Me too". Fluttershy tagged along.

"Hey, what can I say? I'll be done before you know it".

"Go for it, Vanny". Smurfette spoke.

As soon as the mint green suprise entered the small room, adreniline quickly shrowded over Fluttershy and Smurfette. They knew Vanellope was a fun type of the EoH, much like Pinkie. But who knows what the trial was gonna throw at her while in the recording room alone. Vanellope felt the same way, as she didn't know what to expect while in the recording room. No microphone to record, even no sound mixer. That's odd. She waited around a another 5 seconds until she flinched as a voice came on.

"Hello, young person".

"Yikes! Hello". Vanellope replied.

"I'm sure you were the one who got picked to do this...endurance trial, isn't it?".

"Well...I didn't get picked to do it, I volunteered to do it".

"Excellent. Now, there will be comments regarding your friendship with the others, and I'm going to try to possibly insult you as you can. But you have to be confident to respond to them".

"O-ok".

"Now, is it true you were a glitch back in your world?".

"Yes, yes I was".

"And you met these girls back in Equetria?".

"Yes".

"And that you should have just left them the way they originally were?".

"I wouldn't think so". Vanellope replied. "If I just left them there, they would have been gone".

"Sure, sure. And what about that she-demon they call, the queen of Canterlot High?".

"Who? You mean Sunset Shimmer. Nah, she's alright and she didn't get sucked into this, and calling her she-demon would be calling me a 'Glitch', which would not be toleratable".

"Good. And what about that puny badger you also met at Canterlot Academy?".

"She is not puny. The one you seek to call Sticks the Badger is not puny, you may ask".

"I think she is".

"Well, your wrong".

"Is she doing this alright?". Fluttershy asked.

"She'll be fine. She was the strongest out of the 5 who didn't do it yet. She'll be fine".

"And who are you anyway?". Vanellope asked.

"Me? I'm just some psychopath. I'm not the author, because he would never do that to you".

"Uh, huh. Is this over yet? Because I've had enough of this".

"I've had enough of you too, but you don't see me whining".

"I'm taking it all as if it were a compliment". Vanellope thought.

"You may be free to leave, but don't forget what we've had as a whole, you Glitch".

"Finally". Her thoughts read.

She was free to leave throuugh the door she came from. The other 9 girls were impressed that her Sugar Rush friend had it all in her. She knew she had to do it in order for the next section to be opened up via a door, thus they came to strolled towards it. What crazy trial will come next? They will have to find out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope doing the endurance trial and mentions of 2 familiar characters you may seek upon your will, but will be coming back soon. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Work It Out

Chapter 5: Work It Out

The girls soon followed Twilight as they rushed through the last door and wondered what they were getting themselves into in order to be freed. They knew they had to complete complicated trials to go back to their home worlds, and they had to be cautious too. A few of them, including Vanellope, Vexy and Rarity grew alot more confidence in the other 7, thus running a bit faster, causing the others to try to keep up with them. Soon, they came to another room. But this time, there was buttons and switches to be activated to complete a specific challenge, a challenge so complicated that said type of challenge challenged the challengers which was the EoH. Initially, the majority of them knew it was something that they have done before, but the others intentionally were the confused ones. Twilight noticed another letter on the table and picked it up. There, she read.

"I knew some of you would have guessed this by now, but your in date for the puzzle trial. Two of you will get to be tested as you will have the put the jiggy back together in order to pass. There are buttons and switches, activating a block that you can clearly see down below the jiggy board. Light will shone through and reveal a jiggy. You must get the piece out when it comes to you. You will also see a projector that highlights the jiggy board on the screen in the distance. I advise you to approach this trial in confidence. Good luck".

She put the letter down and turned her head to the other 9 girls.

"So...I'm guessing I should do it". Pinkie volunteered.

"No, silly". The studious one took back. "Your turn will come".

"Ok. I call Smurfette and Fluttershy to double team this trial".

"That's exactly what I meant". Lola replied.

"Of course".

"So, are you up for the challenge?". The studious one spoke to the 2 timid, sensitive girls.

"Sure". Smurfette answered.

"I'm on it". Fluttershy answered.

"Ok. This one is a little tricky, but good luck".

"We'll try". Smurfette replied before she and Fluttershy walked over to the station.

They had to do something about this. They had to work out this puzzle trial. It took a slow start, but lived up to it's expectations, with slow progress. Were Smurfette and Fluttershy good at jigsaws? They had to find out soon enough as they were urging to pass. A numerous amounts of times making the 2 sensivetive girls making themselves tired out and wanting to quit soon enough, but they pressed forward and soon enough, they found a piece of the jigsaw (With careful consideration and coordinating skills). Minute by minute, the smurf and the animal lover worked together as a temporary team for this puzzle trial and THIS puzzle trial only, considering that their teamwork is nowhere near perfection as their strong bonds. A second piece of added into the jigsaw afterwards as the two girls knew what they were doing. Soon a third, then a fourth. The other 8 girls were impressed that they knew the mechanics of putting a jigsaw puzzle back together again. Soon afterwards, the puzzle was almost complete and the 2 girls' teamwork skills have been competent. Almost near perfection were their answers, but they ended up dragging it up to perfection as they soon put the last jigsaw puzzle in and passed, all 10 of them looking at the jigsaw.

"And...done". Fluttershy said, indicating that they've complete the task.

"Hey, I know that place". Vanellope remembered.

"We sure do". Smurfette replied. "That's back at Canterlot Academy. All 12 girls looking at the camera".

"Yes". Twilight tagged along. "I so wish both Sunset and Sticks were here though to make this fiasco much more easier".

"Yeah, well. Get used to it. The trial said 'EoH Only', so...yeah". Rainbow replied.

"But who could have taken the picture?". Vexy asked.

"Maybe T.J, or Brandy, or someone else". Twilight replied.

"Or maybe Celestia or Luna". Fluttershy spoke.

"Well...yes. Listen, we need to get out of here. The door's opened now".

"Ok". All 9 girls shouted.

Twilight ran out, follwed by the other girls. They had a hard time to get out of here, you know: Resistence and Decisions, Endurance and the Puzzle trials, but they were not done yet. There was only a few more shenanigans to pull off before the EoH could go back to their home worlds respectively.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the puzzle trial has been completed and Canterlot Academy vibes to keep you all on your toes until September. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Make Or Break

Chapter 6: Make Or Break

Running from mini-trial to mini-trial was tough stuff, but it had to be done. Twilight and the rest of the Elements of Harmony were having a harder time to get out of here despite 3 trials being done to move on, had they wished to just keep out of this. A few of them: Vexy and Pinkie were still confident, along with Twilight. Thhey were halfway there as of late, but a few things needed to be accompied first beforehand. Some of them even knew if they were going to make it out alive, which into Twilight's eyes were going to work. Lola and Fluttershy thought and wondered when the light will come, due to the dark, shabby building that they were in, thus stopping and asking.

"When is this over yet?". Lola asked. "I got to go back to my work".

"We'll be there soon, Lola". Rainbow answered.

"I don't think so. Maybe we should just give up". Fluttershy confessed.

"Give up? Give up!". Vanellope replied. "No way, Flutters. We'll get out of here as a group. Either that or stay here".

"It was just a suggestion".

"If we gave up now, we wouldn't even be able to go back to our worlds and do our stuff prior". Twilight replied.

"Maybe I should have worded it properly".

"It's fine, Fluttershy". Lola comforted. "I feel the same way, but I keep my thoughts inside me".

"Uh, huh. Yeah".

"And we'll get out of this place, I promise".

"Ok".

"Looks like something is in the distance". Pinkie pointed in the direction of the route.

Her actions triggered the studious to respond with determination and motivation.

"It sure is. C'mon".

And with that, the EoH ran to another room with another trial. What could it be? What could it contain? And what could it help for in the future? They were not sure up until this point.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter So, yeah, a short chapter. I got nothing. I promise the next one will be interesting and entertaining. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Trial

Chapter 7: The Final Trial

The Eoh were running towards something as to what seemed to be another trial in their favor of passing. Neither any of them knew what to expect. They didn't know what to do in order to pass it when they got in. Twilight had a hard time analysing what the requirements were before she spotted another letter, picked it up and read.

"This is it, this is the final trial. The moment you've all been waiting for. The cherry on the the top of the cake. In order to pass, you will have to show bravery and courage to meet the task accomplishments. You will do this under a time limit. If you fail to succeed, you will be locked in here, the trial freezeing for a couple of hours, and you don't want that to happen. So, do you stuff and work this trial out. It's all about bravery".

"Wow". Vanellope thought. "A bravery trial, never thought I'd bump into those".

Twilight turned her head to the girls after she let go of the letter. Something told the others that they will have a hard time, due to the fact that there's a time limit occupying this trial and the few hours wait to try it again if failed.

"Guess who's doing this one". Pinkie said.

"We have to work together, Pinkie". Twilight replied, slightly catching the pink haired girl off a bit. "There's no other girl to wait their turn".

"Oki doki loki, Twi. Let's do this".

"Be careful, girls". Rainbow warned.

"We will, as soon as we know what we're doing". The studious one responded.

The 2 girls noticed a big red button indicating if pushed, the trial starts.

"Oooooh, what's that button do?". Pinkie experimented.

"I'm guessing that is to start the trial".

"Nah, I just press it now. It ruined one of greats reputations".

"Ok, Pinkie. You can press it".

Getting ready to start the trial, Pinkie pressed the big red button, thus starting the trial as well as the timer. What the 2 girls didn't know that the other 8 were standing in a caught area and fished up in a cage, catching the 2 off, potentially. That sure made them get to work and do their hardest to make whatever possible requirements possible for the possible. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this trial was fished out to be a trap for whomever didn't push the big red button with one another standing by their side, and it didn't take them too long for the 2 to notice that the cage's conveyor belt was accompied by a mattress, calming them down slightly. But if the 8 did land on the mattress, the EoH would fail the trial. Twilight and Pinkie worked their hardest, accompied by Science and Parties research to help them going. Would they be going out? They will never know.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, like I said in the previous chapter, this one has really put you all into skepticalism whether or not the girls would make it out and back to their home worlds. Will they do it? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Extra Pressure

Chapter 8: Extra Pressure

"You have 5 minutes left". The announcer told over the room.

Twilight and Pinkie continued to do whatever they can to pass the final trial to get back home again. If it was either here or back home, it had have to be back home. The 2 girls figured out something to the plan, if there were any scientifical knowledge of what to do, considering that there was just a work station. Their plan was to answer all of the questions given to them on the projecter (Well, that didn't take long, now did it?) and answer them on the table. Pinkie handled the party questions while Twilight handled the science questions. It was a piece of cake, or now should it be with the other 8 carefully, but slowly moving towards the mattress that would scream fail for both the studious and the hyperactive pink girl. They would have to try again for a few hours if that was the direction, but they weren't having any of that, thus agreeing that they finish where they left off.

"Where does natural water come from?". Twilight read, her mind working hard to find the result.

"So Twi, what is it?". Pinkie asked.

"I know". She knew what she doing and had 3 options to choose from: Rain, Evaporation and Cooler. She pushed the 2nd answer, thus the next question moving onto the hyperactive party girl.

"What is considered to be the best method of creating parties?".

"So...not hard, but I'll try".

She knew the answer as does the studious standing right next to her. She pushed the right button and thus the trial moving back to Twilight.

"Hurry up!". Rainbow shouted, catching the 2 girls' attention.

"We're trying!". Pinkie shouted back.

"Well, make it quick".

"Oki doki loki, Dashie. Let's speed things up, Twi".

"Good choice".

Both girls had to speed up, they knew it was only a few minutes before the timer ran out and the trial would end in digreet and disbelief. The 2 continued to work harder and faster than ever before.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the timer indicating that both Twilight and Pinkie had to speed up and will things turn to a drastic end of the final trial? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Against Time

Chapter 9: Against Time

"You have 2 minutes left". The announce said over the final trial room, maybe startling a few girls.

"What?". Pinkie asked. "Already?".

"C'mon, Pinkie". Twilight replied. "We need to hurry up.

They were only on the final few questions before the whole thing would be complete. They had to get out of this place and back to Equestria. If only there were an extra minute or two then the 2 would be completed in time, but no. The other 8 girls, primarily Fluttershy, Smurfette and Rainbow were desperate to get out of there, fast. They only had 2 minutes for Twilight and Pinkie to answer their final few questions and pull the trigger to open the door (Oh, did I forget to mention that earlier?). 2 minutes turned into 1 and 4 questions turned into 2, then 1. Twilight desperatetly thought about the hardest question on the board, saving it until last. The studious thought carefully, and had to be quick. 50 seconds turned into 40, then 30, now 20. How could this question be such a pain to Twilight and the EoH? 20 seconds turned into 10, then 5. Twilight got the answer, pressed the right button and quickly pulled the trigger to open the door leading to outside of the building. It also caused the cage to stop, almost at its peak with the end of the conveyor belt, which could have easily happened, the studious thought too long on that last question.

"We did it, girls". Twilight ran over to them, along with Pinkie.

"Thanks to you anyway". Rainbow replied, her and the others climbing out of the cage.

"Sure we did have teamwork skills, Dashie". Pinkie jumped up.

"Of course".

"Thanks to you all, I can go back and race". Vanellope spoke.

"And I can go back to practising my basketball skills". Lola tagged along.

"And we can go back to Wand Magic". Smurfette also tagged along.

Twilight smiled. She knew that protecting herself and her best friends were easier said than done, right? They all looked at the light and took no time in runnig towards it, leading them to straight down the road to Canterlot (About half a mile). As soon as that was accomplished, Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy all stepped through each of their portals while the other 6 climbed through the mirror back to Equestria.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the girls got out in time. What will happen in the final chapter? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Safe And Sound

Chapter 10: Safe And Sound

The Elements of Harmony successfully completed the trials listed in order to escape. They were currently back where they originally were prior. Twilight was in her crystal-looking library, Pinkie was in SugarCube Corner, Fluttershy was taming her animals, Rainbow was kicking back and relaxing, while reading one of her many Daring Do books, Rarity was in her shop making more dresses, Applejack was on her farm helping out alongside her family, Lola was busy practising on her already-skilled basketball skills, Vanellope was busy driving her kart in Sugar Rush and Smurfette and Vexy were both doing some Wand Magic back in Smurf Village. Each on of them knew what adventure awaits for them next time, but for now they were just relaxing. Twilight was busy reading another one of her books, not minding anything to do with anything relating to losing friends or what not. Within a few minutes of repeating the process, Vanellope came in, the studious taking no time to notice her.

"Oh, hi Vanellope". Twilight spoke.

"Hello again". The mint green suprise replied. "I've won against Stinkbrain in a race again".

"That was...quick. Did you use some kind of power-up to help you?".

"Pfft. No way. Who am I? Sonic? Of course not. That's just too silly". Vanellope laughed.

"Ok, then. Have it your own way, I guess".

"By the way. I checked the portals and I couldn't find the one to Mobius. Where do you think it could be?".

"Crystal Empire, why?". Twilight asked, much to the mint green surpise's dismay.

"I need to see what the fellow mobians are getting up to, maybe battling Eggman. I don't know".

"Sure thing".

"Sweet. Catch ya later, Twi".

No reply. Intead, the studious giggle and kept on reading. Who knows what adventure the EoH might be entering next, but that will to wait until another time.

* * *

That's the end of the fanfic, guys. I wonder what the mobians are getting up to, maybe battling Eggman. I don't know. Anyways, what do you think the next adventure that the EoH will go on? Tell me in the comment section. Please review.


End file.
